


Crazy

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: This is crazy. Totally crazy. What the hell is he thinking?





	Crazy

This is crazy. Totally crazy. What the hell is he thinking? What the hell are they _doing_?

He's early. There's still time to call it off. There's a chance Jesse won't be on his way yet; it's quite possible he's still getting ready. Yes, that's what he'll do, cool things down. That's the sane route to take.

As Walt gets ready to hit the first digit of Jesse's number, he glances up to see a car pulling in at a parking space a little way off. He puts away his phone and watches as Jesse gets out and approaches him. And, _oh god_, he looks beautiful - beautiful, and just a little nervous. Walt feels a sudden, overwhelming urge to hold him, to soothe him and (if he's being completely honest) to skip dinner and go straight to bed. Images of Jesse fill his mind: warm and naked in his arms, becoming bolder and bolder as his anxiety is kissed away...

Walt shakes the thoughts from his head and concentrates on getting them to their seats. As they sit down, a waiter lights a candle at the centre of the table. It's a romantic corner. With candlelight. It's a date.

And it's still totally crazy.

***

Walt sits on the bed, fingers laced in his lap, while Jesse freshens up in the bathroom. Walt's guessing he's still nervous, and he totally gets it. This new development has come as a huge surprise to both of them. Their dinner date had been an adjustment all on its own, especially dessert, shared between them, with one dish and two spoons. Goofy, fun, wonderful. And now they're about to go to bed. Any moment now, the world will change...

A tiny niggling doubt yet again surfaces. Is it too late to call a halt? They've had a lovely meal together and no real line's been crossed, after all. He'll make sure he lets Jesse down gently, and they'll still have the memory of a great evening. 

The bathroom door opens just as Walt's formed a passable monologue to recite. When he looks up to find Jesse standing in front of him, the words slip away from him. Getting to his feet, he takes Jesse in his arms and kisses him, almost toppling the two of them over with the intensity of his passion. As they sink down onto the bed, any lingering doubts immediately flee in all directions.

There's no going back.

***

It's past three and Walt is still awake, with a contented, sleeping Jesse beside him. The memory of their union is playing out like a movie in his mind: the kiss that started it all; the look on Jesse's face as they made love, his gorgeous, burning gaze; their mutual pleasure building and building until it was almost overwhelming. He'd never known a sensation like it.

As Walt closes his eyes and welcomes Jesse back into his embrace, he wonders if anyone would miss them if they stayed like this forever. It's still crazy. Every beautiful last bit of it. But he'll take crazy if this is what it feels like, because right now it feels a whole lot better than being sane.


End file.
